Merry Christmas Cullens
by draco2themalfoy
Summary: Bella has Christmas with the Cullens. All is good until some thing happens that no one is ready for.
1. Chapter 1

It was way too early to wake up. I new that because it was still dark. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I finally got in a comfy position when I thought of something. I jumped out of bed yelling "It's Christmas!" I jumped out of bed and tripped over my blankets. Right before I hit the ground two hands raped around me and pulled me up.

"I see somebody's excited." Edward said pulling me up to my feet. I smiled and gave him a kiss. I looked around to see Edwards room. I thought I was home.

"How did I get here?" I asked thinking of the night before.

"We were at your house but at around six in the morning Charlie got a call and he had to go into work. I was sad and left you a note saying not to open the presents until he was home. Since he wasn't going to be home until after dark I ran you here. You slept through the whole ride."

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Alice called through the door. She came in before we could answer carrying a plate of pancakes. She handed them to me and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade from her bathrobe. "Merry Christmas sleepy head I thought you would never wake up even though I new when you would. Come on you can eat them down stairs you have presents to open." She said pulling me down the stairs. She brought me to the living room where the family was sitting. Emmett and Jasper were playing the X-box; Rosalie was watching them and reading a car magazine, and Esme and Carlisle just talking.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said getting up.

Emmett looked up from his game and smiled, "How is my favorite human?" He asked.

"Ha! I win!" Jasper yelled.

"No fair! I was talking to Bella! That doesn't count!"

"It does to count, you didn't pause the game so I didn't stop playing. You should learn how to pause the game more. Now that will be five bucks." Jasper said holding out his hand. Emmett pulled five dollars out of his pocket and gave it to Jasper.

'Enough with your bets, it's time to open presents." Alice said pulling me to the couch. She handed me a big present wrapped up in gold paper. "Wait!" Alice yelled right before I opened it. "We need music while we open them." She ran up to her room and was back before I could blink. She went over to the stereo and put in the CD. I started laughing when Aaron Carter started playing.

"May I open the present now?" I asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes now that we have good music you can open it. It's from me and Jasper." Alice said smiling. I opened it to find a bunch of outfits. I couldn't deny that they were really cool. I gave Alice a big hug.

"Thanks I love them. Thanks Jasper." I said pulling away from her.

"I hoped you would." She said smiling.

"My turn." Emmett said carrying a box poorly wrapped up. "Sorry about the wrapping. I was doing it while I was playing Guitar Hero with Jasper. I lost that round too." He pushed the present towards me. I opened it and there were so many games for the X-box. I pulled out two DDR mats and other things that went with the games. There were at least twenty games.

"Thanks Emmett," I said as I gave him a hug. "Thanks Rose" I said turning to her and giving her a hug. She finally gave up hating me because she new how much me and Edward loved each other and she became like a sister to me. Esme and Carlisle got me a photo album with pictures of me and the family together. I almost cried when I opened it.

"Are you ready for my present?" Edward asked as I finished looking through the album.

"Of course I am. And I still have to give everyone my presents." I said while Edward dragged me to the door. "Why are we going out side?" I asked as he handed me my jacket.

"Your present didn't fit through the door so I had to leave it outside." He said opening the door. When I saw what was out side my jaw dropped. There was a blue Porsche with a bow on it. I started to walk towards it until I stepped in snow. I jumped because I had no socks or shoes on. Edward caught me and carried me to the car. Alice came over with shoes for me. I put them on while Edward held me, when I was done he put me on my feet and I walked around the car. I found a note on it and read it aloud.

_Bella, _

_I hope you like this car .I love you with all my heart._

_Edward_

I was speech less. I didn't know what to say. I walked around the car until I got to Edward again. His face looked a little worried.

"Now I know how you don't like me spending money on you but…" I didn't let him finish his sentence I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled from the door way. I looked up to see every one watching. I blushed and Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head. Every one went in to exchange presents I guessed. I looked back at Edward and gave him another long and passionate kiss until I had to pull away to breath.

"I take it you like the car." He said smiling.

"I do I love it I just have one question. What did you do with my old car?"

"Well… I didn't know if you would like it so…" he pulled me over to the forest by the house. My car was hidden behind thick bushes. "If you didn't like the Porsche I would have brought it back and given you your car back. But I was hoping that you would like the Porsche." He said smiling.

"Well there is no need for all of that because I love the Porsche way more then this car. What are you going to do with the Chevy?"

"I really didn't think about it. Do you want to sell it on ebay?"

"Sure let's go do it now." Every one but Esme and Carlisle helped us. Carlisle had to run to the hospital. Esme had invited me and Charlie over for desert so that was keeping her occupied. We spent hours watching people make bets on it while playing cards and playing my new X-box games. After four hours my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, its Jake."

"Oh hey I forgot I was going to call you today. Merry Christmas. So what's up?"

"Well I was on ebay looking at cars and I saw a car that looked just like your Chevy. It's so weird it is the same year, type, color."

"Wow, weird." I said trying not to laugh. Of course every one in the room heard it because of there vampire hearing. They were trying harder then me not to laugh. "What's the name of the person trying to sell it?"

"It's BiteMe. Weird name." He said and every one but me broke out in laughter, I only giggled for a second. "Wait a minute BiteMe, Bella do you know something about this?"

"He finally figured it out." Emmett said.

"Bella what is going on?"

"Here let Edward explain." I handed Edward the phone knowing this will be good.

"What's on?" Jacob asked. Edward had put him on speaker so I could hear.

"Well, Bella got a new car for Christmas and she didn't need the Chevy so we decided to sell it on ebay. Bye" Edward said in vampire speed and hung up. We all doubled over in laughter and Emmett started banging his fists on the floor. We all stopped when my phone started ringing again.

"Hello."

"What did he say he went to fast?"

"Oh you didn't understand him? Sorry he went so fast. Here I'll tell you. Bye." I said really fast and hung up. We all started laughing again. And of course my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Bella you didn't say anything but bye. You said that you would tell me what he said."

"Jake I told you that I would tell you what he said fast and he did say bye pretty fast." As I told him that I started to cry I was trying not to laugh so hard.

"Let me talk to him Bella." Edward said with a smile on his face. I could tell this was going to be good. I gave him the phone and he started saying something in another language. He handed me back the phone laughing.

"Bella, what the heck did he say?"

"I really don't know let me ask him. Edward what did you say?"

"I told him very slowly in Latin that you are selling the car on ebay."

"Ok. Jake? He explained it to you in Latin."

"Can he say it in English?"

"No, he is in a Latin mode."

"Crustum!" Edward yelled.

"What did he just say?"

"What did you say Edward? Oh, he said pie in Latin."

"Fine can you get any one other then Edward to explain it?"

"Ok, Rose can you explain it to Jacob?"

"Of course Bella." Rose said coming over to get the phone. "Jacob," Rose said and then she said something I didn't understand. As she handed me the phone back she whispered that she talked in German.

"What?!"

"German." For the next twenty minutes the phone was past around and they explained it in different languages, even Esme said it in Japanese. It was fun until it got back to me.

"Hello."

"Finally I thought it would never get to you. You don't know any other language but English you tell me."

Fine they said…" At that second I hung up the phone and turned it off. "I can't explain it if I don't talk to him. Next time I talk to him I will say something like it died or something like that. So who wants to play DDR?" We spent the next two hours playing DDR until it was close to six and Charlie would be there any second. We cleaned up the mess we made and I turned on my phone.

"I got twenty-one missed calls. One from Charlie and the other twenty from Jake. Do you think I should call him back?"

"Who Charlie? Nah he will be here soon." Emmett said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Not him, Jake."

"Oh him? Nope let him think about it." As he said that my phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella."

"Oh hi dad what's up?"

"Nothing much, I have some bad news. I can't come to the Cullen's they need me here and I can't leave. I'm sorry, please tell Esme that."

"Ok dad I will. See you later. Bye. Well Charlie won't be coming. So what should we do know?"

"Let's play Guitar Hero!" Emmett yelled already setting it up. We played for hours until I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock and it said it was four in the morning. I decided to go back to bed because I fell asleep around one and I was still too tired. I almost fell asleep when Edward came in the room. He started to hum my lullaby and I slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Thanks to ****WHENdidURheartGOmissing,** **Merveilleux24, ****aliceTHEmerpire, and katyCatashrophe** **for reviewing. I am so happy that you liked it. Sorry about all the mistakes in the first chapter. It was the first story I have written so go easy on me.** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, lucky Stephanie Meyer does.**

I woke up the next morning to very loud music playing down the stairs. I pulled on my favorite bunny slippers and went down stairs. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were dancing to Brittany Spears Oops… I Did It Again! When I heard this I started laughing. Alice saw me and pulled me in with her and we all started dancing.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Edward said turning off the music.

"Hey! Why did you do that? I was having fun!" Emmett yelled.

"Why are you guys dancing to Brittany Spears?"

"Because I found her CD in my closet and I decided to listing to it. Jasper and I started dancing, and then Emmett came in and started to dance, then Bella came in and I made her dance. Then you came in and ruined all the fun."

"Yeah, fun killer!"

"Shut up Emmett! Bella did the music wake you up?" Edward asked me.

"Kind of, but I was ready to wake up any way so it's not Alice's fault." I said sticking up for Alice.

"Whatever, come on it is time for breakfast." Edward said walking to the kitchen. I followed him but when I walked next to the sound system I put the music back on, just to make Alice happy. I changed the song to Crazy and went to the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes and a cup of milk waiting for me.

"Does Charlie know that I am here?" I asked sitting down and pulling the pancakes towards me.

"Yeah Alice called and left a message saying that you fell asleep and that they didn't want to wake you. He called before and said that you had to be home by five thirty because you still have to open your presents. Oh and by the way he doesn't know about the Porsche yet so he is in for a surprise."

"Any ideas on how I should do that?"

"Nope I say we just show up at the house with it and make up what an explanation while talking to him."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked not wanting to think of telling Charlie that Edward got me a Porsche.

"Well I don't think that you noticed but it snowed a lot last night so we were planning a snow ball fight. You in?" I nodded as I finished the pancakes. An hour later we were all ready for the snow ball fight.

"Ok, this is one side and this is the other whatever team you are on you can't leave your side. Now we have to pick teams. The Captain's are Bella and Rosalie, Bella you chose first who do you want on your team?" Edward said as we walked out side to the backyard.

"I don't know. I think I will choose Edward." I said pulling him to my side of the yard. By the end it was me, Edward, Alice, and Emmett on one team and Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle on the other. We had five minutes to set up a base and to make snow balls. Alice and I left the boys to do that. We went inside to get music and she didn't like my outfit. After she changed my outfit and we had music when ran outside. Everything was set up on both sides. Alice started the music and every one started to laugh when High Scholl Musical Two came on. Since me and Alice weren't laughing she took it to her advantages to throw a snow ball at Jasper. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice it until it hit him in the forehead and he stumbled into Rosalie and they both fell to the ground. They jumped back up and the game began. Balls of snow were flying every where. I stayed hidden under the base they set up and I made snow balls for them. One snow ball was thrown hard enough at the base that it caved in on me. Nobody noticed, they were so into the game. I started digging out of the snow. It was hard because it was so deep.

"Hey where's Bella I thought she was in the fort. Edward the fort caved in!" I heard Emmett yelled. I knew that some one was digging into the base so I stopped; I was too tired to continue. Some ones hands were coming through the snow, I grabbed them and I was pulled out. Alice had pulled me out. Edward was next to her; he grabbed me and carried me inside.

"Bells are you Ok? Are you cold? Alice get her a blanket. Bella are you Ok?" Edward asked me over and over again, I just sat in his arms shivering. I didn't notice I was cold until he put the blanket over me. Esme came over with soup and hot chocolate; she put them on the table next to us and sat down on the chair. After a while I was back to normal. Edward was still afraid that I was sick, he begged Carlisle to check on me to make sure. He relaxed when Carlisle said that there was nothing wrong with me.

"Bella do you want to continue the snow ball fight we were winning you know." Emmett said looking hopeful.

"Sure Emmett, lets go." I tried to stand up but Edward caught my hand and pulled me back one the couch.

"Oh no you don't. You could get sick, you were already stuck under snow, and do you want that to happen again?" He asked me but he looked at Emmett as he said it.

"It won't happen again." Alice said pulling me out of Edwards's hands and started to pull me up the stairs. "You guys go out side I will get Bella ready." We spent five minutes getting me ready. When we were finally done we ran outside. We walked to our side. I hid behind the house to make the snow balls but I still had a good view of the game. The game went on for hours until I had to go. We went inside a half hour to five so I could get out of the clothes Alice made me wear, but before I could get into my clothes she said she didn't like the clothes I was wearing and she made wear a dress and ballerina shoes to match. No matter how much I complained she did my hair and put makeup on me. I think she enjoys torturing me. As I started to walk down the stairs I remembered that I had to tell Charlie about Edward buying me the Porsche. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Sorry, Alice decided that she didn't like my clothes so she tortured me," I said as I walked into his arms. As I pulled away I saw that he had nice clothes on too. I was about to ask him why he was dressed up but I decided not to. We only had twenty minutes to get to the house and I didn't feel like driving over the speed limit. Instead of walking out to the car he took me to the living room. We sat down on the couch next to the fire place. The lights were low but the fire made it bright.

"Did you have a nice day today?" He asked me.

"Yes I had a great day." I answered; we started talking about the day.

"Bella I have something I want to ask you." I almost started hyperventilating when he got off the couch and went on one nee. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me and be mine forever?" I was speech less. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was going to faint. "Bella?" Edward asked looking worried.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes, yes, YES!" I yelled jumping in to his arms.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alice yelled running into the room as Edward was slipping the ring on my finger. "There is so much to plan. I am so excited! Stay here; every one come here…" Alice yelled running up the stairs. Edward pulled me outside and to the car.

"We have to get you to your house. We only have ten minutes good thing you have a fast car. Now we get to tell Charlie two great things." He said climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Any idea how we should tell him that we are getting married?" I asked starting the car.

"Yep, I think that we should say "Charlie, we're getting married." how do you like it?"

"Ok that works, and the car?"

"Let's just say Emmett's car squashed it so I got you a new one. So we're getting married. When should we have the wedding?"

"I don't know; lets leave that to Alice." I said as we rolled into my driveway.

"You ready?"

"Nope, let's go."

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Charlie said as we walked in the doors. "You to Edward. Whose car did you drive here?"

"Bella's car sir." Edward said smiling.

"No Bella has a loud Chevy, that is a Porsche and it is very quiet."

"Well that is Bella's new car." Edward said.

"Why does Bella have a new car?" Charlie said starting to get mad with getting such poor answers.

"Well Emmett's Jeep squashed it so I got her the Porsche."

"Ok so let me get this straight, Emmett's car killed Bella's so you decided to get her an expensive Porsche?"

"Yep."

"Ok, so did you guys have a good Christmas?" He asked leading us to the living room to open the presents.

"Yes and we had a better day today, didn't we Bella?"

"Yes we did, dad we have something that we want to tell you. Edward and I are getting married." I said pulling my hand out of my pocket and showing him the ring. When he saw it his jaw dropped, he looked at it for a second, and then he fainted. "I think he took that very well. Don't you?"

"Yeah he took that very well." Edward said and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ****aliceTHEmerpire,** **katyCatashrophe,** **TaraTroubles**, **sharpestlives, for reviewing.** **And a big thanks to WHENdidURheartGOmissing because when I read your reviews you always make my day! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it took so long to up date. I am still getting used to this and it wouldn't, enough with me talking read!**

"What happened?" Charlie said five minutes after he fainted. "Oh hi Bella, Edward. You wouldn't believe the dream that I had; you guys said that you were getting married."

"That was no dream, we did tell you that but then you fainted. We have been watching the game, we taped it for you too so that you didn't miss any thing. So are you coming to the wedding and do you want to invite any one?" I asked him taking out a piece of paper.

"What… how… when…?"

"Dad please calm down we don't need you t o faint again. Today Edward proposed, right before we came here. Now, I don't know when we are going to have the wedding or where that is Alice's job. It will make her very happy to plan the wedding and she is way better at planning things then I am. So do you want to invite any one? Should we invite the Black's? They don't like the Cullen's but they are like family to us. What do you think Edward, should we invite them?"

"Yes I think we should. They are like family to you and if you don't and they find out don't you think that they will be hurt that you didn't invite them to your wedding? We could keep them on the other side. Do you think that we should invite the whole group? You do know them well to, and I think that they would be happier and more comfortable together. Maybe we should invite some people from Denali…" This went on for hours, Charlie fell asleep an hour later and I stayed up until about three in the morning. I woke up around ten in Edward's arms.

"Good morning Edward." I said giving him a kiss.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He said smiling at the idea. "What do you want to do today? Charlie left to go fishing early this morning; he left a note that said he wouldn't tell Billy about the wedding that we should. So do you want to eat here or at my house? Or should I say you're soon to be house?"

"I'm not that hungry let's go to your house and see how much Alice has planed over night. I just need a human moment." He nodded as I got my bathroom bag and walked to the bathroom. I got ready as fast as I could. I took a quick shower, threw my hair up into a messy pony tail got dressed in my favorite jeans and the one of the new shirts Alice got me for Christmas, just to show her how much I love them. I ran down the stairs into Edwards open arms. "I'm ready to go." I said out of breath.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I looked down and I noticed what he meant, I had my bunny slippers on. "Oh yeah I forgot about them, I think they are still in my room. Could you get them? It would go a lot faster." As he ran up the stairs, not vampire speed but not human pace, the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Bella its Mike. Do you think you could come into work today? Jack called in sick today." Ugh Jack, the worst employee ever. He called in sick every other day since he got a job at Newton's, never really sick. Last time I caught him at the video game store with his friends. The thing I hate about him most is that he's in love with me too. I wouldn't be surprised if Mike, him, Tyler, and Eric started a Bella fan club. Jack is almost as bad as Mike. They both follow me around the store and stare at me when they think I can't see them. I hate them both.

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Bella you're a life saver, see you soon." The line went dead; I hung up and turned to see Edward.

"Sorry I have to go into work, Jack is 'sick'. Now I am unhappy." I said giving him a hug.

"Its ok after you shift we can go to the house. You ready to go to work?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked to my car and I smiled. "Did I ever tell you that I love this car?"

"You might have mentioned it. Come on let's go, you don't want to be late do you?" As we drove to Newton's we talked about the wedding.

"Hey, do you want to come in. I have an idea, it will Mike very unhappy and he might faint. You in?"

"Sure. What are we going to do?"

"You'll see. Just follow my lead." I said as we got out of the car. I took his hand and hid the wedding ring. We walked into the store together over to the counter. I got out my vest. "Where's Mike?"

"He's two isle over he should be here in a second."

"Good. This will be fun." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mike round the corner. I jumped into Edwards arms and kissed him. He seemed surprised, he looked at me and I winked. He winked back and kissed me harder. We broke away gasping for breath for special effect. I looked over to Mike. "Oh sorry Mike I didn't see you there. How was your Christmas?"

"Good and yours?" He asked looking me ignoring Edward.

"It was amazing. Do you want to see what I got?" I didn't wait for an answer I grabbed his disgusting hand and pulled him to the doors so he could see my car.

"You got a Porsche?!"

"Yep Edward got it for me. Do you like it?" I asked putting my left hand on the window right next to his face.

"Yeah that is the newest one. It just came out. You are so lucky." He said looking at me not noticing the ring. He walked back to the counter. I followed him slowly.

"Edward take the ring and propose to me in front of him. He's too stupid to notice the ring by himself." I said giving him back the ring. I kissed the ring before I gave it to him. "Hurry I don't like when it's not on my finger." We walked over to the counter and I got out my vest and put it on.

"Bella I have something to ask you."

"Yes Edward? "He went on one nee and reached in his pocket to get the ring. Mike's look was priceless, but it was only going to get better.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me and be mine forever?" He asked me. God I loved those words.

"Yes, yes, YES!" I yelled just like the first time. He stood up and I jumped in his arms and kissed him, this kiss would have gone on longer but there was a big thud. I looked over and Mike was spread across the floor. "Ha, Ha! Mike fainted, if only I had a video camera." The bell on the door jingled and Alice came running in.

"I thought you would need these." She handed me and Edward digital camera's and a she had a video camera. Edward and I took pictures while Alice taped it. I decided that I didn't want to work today so I got out a piece of paper and wrote Mike a note saying that I got sick and left. We ran out the doors to my car because Alice had a vision that Mike would wake up in seconds. We jumped in the car and sped of towards the house. We talked about Mike's expression and what to do with the pictures and film. We ran into the house laughing out heads off.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Emmett asked looking up from his game with Jasper. Edward ran over, turned off the game, ignored Emmett and Jasper when they started cursing at him, put in the tape and played the video. It took Emmett and Jasper a bit to notice the video; they took one look at it and doubled over in laughter. They were so loud that Rosalie came out of her room to see what was happening. When she saw it she laughed harder then any one. She hated Mike the most. Before I came he had the biggest crush on her and followed her ever where until Emmett threatened him. Then I came and he decided to stalk me.

"What happened to him?" She asked when she could finally breathe.

"Edward proposed again in front of him, I kissed him and he fainted. It was so funny! Here are the pictures." I said taking out the cameras and giving them to Emmett and Rosalie. They laughed harder then when they saw the video.

"Bella, you are the coolest girl I have ever met. You put make up on him?!"

"Yeah Alice had her purse with her and I couldn't pass up the moment. It was really fun, you should have been there."

"Well we have a bigger matter on our hands, what should we do with all this stuff? I think we should use it as blackmail." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"Or we could put the video on You-Tube and send it to every one at school and keep the pictures for ourselves just to have a good laugh. What do you think Bella?" Rosalie asked smiling at the possibilities of making Mike miserable.

"I think we should keep it as black mail. Just incase he gets way to annoying."

"Yes my idea won! Oh yeah who's the best? Give me five Bella." He waved his hand in the air, I gave him a high five and he picked me up on his shoulders singing. "For she's a golly good fellow, for she's a golly good fellow, for she's a golly good fellooooooooooooooooow that nobody can deny!" He yelled at the top of his lungs carrying me around.

"What should we do know?" I asked as Emmett put me down.

"Let's play DDR. We haven't played that since we messed with Jacob." Emmett said smiling, thinking about the fun we had talking to Jake. We played DDR for two hours then switched to Guitar Hero. While we did we discussed the wedding.

"Alice for the last time I do not want a balloon arch going into the reception party room. Where are we going to have the party anyway?"

"Here of course. It's big enough and we can do any thing to it. But you guys need to decide on a date soon."

"Okay we'll do that tomorrow, I need to go to bed. Good night." Edward scooped me up and carried me bridal style up the stairs.

"I need to practice."

"Edward…" I hesitated, I knew what I wanted to talk about he didn't like but we needed to talk about it.

"Yes Bella." He waited for an answer but I couldn't get it out. "Bella please tell me. Don't worry I won't get mad. I just want to know what you were about to say." He gave me that crocked smile that I loved.

"Well it's about after the wedding." He nodded. "And me being yours forever." I said not wanting to say it out loud hoping he would figure it out himself.

"You were always mine. Nothing can change that."

"I meant yours for forever and eternity." He thought about what I just said and he slowly figured it out.

"No." He put me down on his couch and walked over to close the door.

"Edward that's not fair."

"What, that I don't want you to become a monster? Now how is that not fair?"

"Please Edward."

"Bella you know that I could never do that to you. I love you to much."

"If you love me you will do it that is the only way to make me truly happy."

"Bella stop arguing with me, you are not going to me a vampire and nothing will change my mind!" He yelled. As much as I tried I couldn't stop from crying; as the tears ran down my face he walked over to me. "Bella I-"

"It's ok; I think I am going to go talk to Alice about the wedding." I said happy that my voice didn't crack. I ran past him to the living room. Alice was there reading a magazine she looked up as I ran down the stairs. She put down it down and opened her arms, I ran into them and she cradled me in her arms. We sat there in silence for a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked after a while.

"What me crying, me becoming a vampire, or the wedding like I said?"

"Either one, but I think we should save the wedding thing for when we are with Edward and I already know why you were crying, I heard. So there is only one more topic to talk about."

"I don't know why he is so mad about it. Don't you think that he would want me to be with him for all eternity?"

"Of course he does, he just doesn't want you to be a monster like us."

"I don't think you are a monster."

"I know you don't, and Edward is not mad at you he just has anger management problems. I should know." We sat there quietly for a bit, I was lost in my thoughts, mostly about becoming a vampire, when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella."

"Oh hey Jake what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. It is suppose to be nice out and I was going to go cliff diving with the pack and I thought that you would like to. So you in?" I was about to agree when Edward appeared in front of me.

"I don't know Jake, hold on." I put down the phone to face him. "Can I please go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, let me think. Oh maybe because cliff diving is dangerous and hanging out with a werewolf is even worse."

"Come on please? I really want to go and I haven't seen Jake in forever."

"The answer is no." He said taking the phone out of my hand.

"Hey give that back."

"Hello Jacob this is Edward. I am sorry but she cannot come over tomorrow. We have plans and she can't miss them. I am very sorry, goodbye." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Come on Bella, it's time for bed."

"No I think I will stay here and talk to Alice." As I said that I turned to face her, but I couldn't help but to glance at Edward. He looked hurt and a bit mad but it's his fault, if he didn't have such a bad attitude and if he wasn't so touchy on the subject of me becoming a vampire this would have never happened. He walked up the steps and left me with Alice.

"Are you ok?" She said looking at my face.

"Yeah do you want to play Guitar Hero?"

"Sure let's go." I stood up and took her hand and we walked over to the X-box. At about four I fell asleep while Alice was changing the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter. I didn't know what to do so I just wrote what came in my head. Thanks to aliceTHEmerpire, beelovesedward, and KatyKatashrophe for reviewing! Enjoy! Sorry about the shortness I couldn't think of much!**

"Bella time to wake up. Can you hear me?"

"No, now go away." I mumbled into a pillow.

"Nope, it's time to get up Sleeping Beauty." Two arms pulled me up of the comfy bed and shook me until I opened my eyes. Emmett's face was a couple of inches away from mine which scared me to death.

"Emmett are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yelled.

"Nope, I just like scaring the pants off of you. You are very entertaining, did you know that?"

"Well I am very happy that you get have a lot of fun scaring me. Where is Edward." I was hoping that he would forgive me for last night.

"He is at Barns and Noble. He needed more books. I don't know why he wastes his time reading while he could be playing video games. Come on time for brunch."

"What?"

"It is eleven and I wanted to make brunch so you get brunch. Now come on." He said giving me a piggy back ride down the stairs. After brunch I found Alice in the living room and we started to discuss the wedding when Edward came in with a huge bag of books.

"Hi Edward we were just discussing more of the wedding, care to join us?"

"Sure." He said walking over to us. He came up to me and I moved over so he could fit on the couch. He sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"So what day do you want the wedding? I was thinking late June or early July, what do you think?" Alice said pulling out a note book that said 'Edward and Bella's Wedding Plans!'

"I think that July would be good, what do you think Edward?" I said leaning against his chest.

"That sounds good. What else Alice?"

"Well you still need to look at the menu and see if it is good and I found a good catering company. And Bella I know that you don't want to do this but you have to go dress shopping, and Edward you need to get a tux." I groaned and Edward pulled me tighter to him. "And an important part is the guest list. You guys work on that while I go look at wedding dress catalogs." She got up and walked out of the room after handing up a pen and a pad of paper.

For an hour Edward and I sat on the couch adding people to the list.

"Do you think we got every one?" He asked as I put Mike on the list. I didn't want to but Edward made me.

"I think so, read them out loud."

"Oh what fun?" He chuckled as I cleared my throat dramatically. "Charlie, Renne, Phil, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Conner, Tyler, Jack, Eric, Lauren," I shuddered at her name," the pack, Billy, Sue, Emily, the clan in Denali, Mr. and Mrs. Newton, oh and the Cullens and the Hales." I said in one breath, when I finished I took a deep breath and leaned against Edward.

"It took you an hour to get that many people?" Alice said appearing out of no where.

"Yes on like you I don't have vampire speed and I like to take my time."

"Well are you done now?"

"Yes we are."

"Good, come on Bella." She said dragging me out of the room and to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Dress shopping of course now come on." She said pulling me out the door, I gave Edward one last glance as the door closed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this I just wrote what came in mind! Thanks to CullenPotterWriter, MaryAliceBrandonCullenisme**, **KatyKatashrophe, Mrs.EdwardCullen16,** **sharpestlives**, **RachelTheSilentKunoichi,** **TaraTroubles,** **Carlisle** **Cullen**, **and the always so loving aliceTHEmerpire** **reviewing! Enjoy! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH PLAY PRACTICE AND I STUPIDLY GAVE UP WRITING MY STORIES FOR LENT AND WHAT REALLY SUCKS IS THAT I HAVE MORE IDEAS!! POOR ME!! **

"Didn't you have fun Bella?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie to make you happy?" I said as Alice and I pulled into the Cullen drive way after hours of shopping for my wedding dress.

"I want to be happy." She said with a slight frown on her face.

"I had the best time ever!" I said with as much enthusiasm I could. "Oh. My. God. We for get something important!" I almost yelled.

"What?!"

"Your maid of honor dress! We spent the whole day looking at my dress we forgot yours!"

"You're going to let me be the maid of honor?!" She yelled.

"Of course and I want Rose to be the bridesmaid. Maybe it was a good thing that we didn't get them, she has to be there to decide too." I said thoughtfully. All of the sudden I was pulled out of the car into a big hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOU BELLA!! I'M GOING TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR! YAY!"

"Can't… breathe… Alice." I said trying to get out of her grasp with no luck.

"Alice please don't kill Bella. That would be very bad." Edward said pulling her arms off me and pulling me into a hug. "So how was your day?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Nope you can come inside and eat. You looked starved." He said shooting a look at Alice. He carried me inside and put me on the couch. "Stay, I will be back with your food soon." He gave me a kiss and left.

"Hey Bella, do you want to play a game?" Emmett said coming in the room sitting next to me.

"Sure what do you want to play?"

"How 'bout DDR?" I said standing up.

"Sure, don't worry I'll go easy on you." I stuck my tongue out at him. We played and he won.

"Time for dinner Bella." Edward said coming I the room with a tray of mushroom soup.

"Yay soup!" I said sitting down, he put the bowl in front of me.

"Hey Edward do you want to play DDR?" Emmett asked looking at Edward with puppy dog eyes.

"If you never do that again I will."

"Got it, lets play!" While I ate Emmett and Edward played. After Edward won for the tenth time Emmett gave up, he walked out of the room cursing under his breath.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked lying on the couch resting my head on Edwards lap.

"Well you are going to go to bed and I am going to watch you sleep. Then when you wake up I will make you breakfast while you shower, then while you eat we will discus more of the wedding, then you Alice and Rose will get the their dresses, then we will discus the wedding more, then you will go home see Charlie and sleep while I watch you again. Does that sound good?"

"Yes now let's go I have a full day tomorrow." I closed my eyes as he carried me to his room. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey Bella. It's time to get up. Come on I already made your breakfast and it is getting cold, so you better get up." I slowly opened my eyes, while my vision because clearer I could make out Edwards face, and that was all I could see because it was three inches from my face.

"Good morning love, are you ready to wake up?"

"No so let me go back to sleep for another couple hours." I said burying my head in the pillows.

"No Bella you have to get up we have to get our dresses!" Alice yelled running into the room, and pulling me off the bed.

"Jeez Alice, you don't have to pull my arm off." I said laughing and straightening myself up.

"Sorry I am just so excited; I'm going to be the maid of honor!"

"Yes you are, so why don't you just go wait in the car and I will be down in a minute." I said getting my clothes out.

"Ok but hurry up I want to get going, we have a lot of shopping to do." She said running down stairs.

"Do I have to go Edward?"

"Yes, now since you took to long your breakfast cold and it won't taste good heated up, would you like a poptart?"

"Sure."

"Ok, you get dressed and I will get you one. See you down stairs." He said shutting the door. I put on my favorite Slytherin shirt, my Slytherin socks, my faded jeans, and my green converses. I ran out the door and down stairs. I got half way down and I tripped over my shoelaces. Right before I hit the ground I fell into to hard arms.

"Jeez Bella, we should Bella proof everything in this house, that way we won't have to save you all the time." Emmett said helping me up.

"Shut up Emmett." I said sitting on the floor tying my shoe.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you life?"

"I'm sorry Emmett. Thank you very much for saving my life. Next time you are in danger I will risk my life to save you vampire butt." I said bowing down at his feet. "How's that?" I said looking up at him.

"I guess it will do." He said lifting me up and carrying me to the kitchen. "Edward you need to keep a better eye on Bella. She almost fell down the stairs and I had to stop playing my game to save her."

"Thank you for saving my future wife. I am in your debt."

"Yes, that's two! I am so lucky."

"Bella you better take the food in the car. Alice is yelling in her mind and it is giving me a headache."

"Ok, thank you for the food, and I will hopefully see you later, if I survive." I shuddered as I walked out the door. I walked Alice's Porsche and hopped in.

"Finally Bella! What were you doing?! Reading a book?!"

"Well I'm sorry Alice! I am not a vampire and I don't have vampire speed! Now lets go and get this over with." I said buckling up in the back.

"So Rose what color do you want?"

"I don't know maybe red."

"That's a good idea! Not a dark shade but a light one. Yay! It's time to go shopping!"


	6. Chapter 6

**KatyKatashrophe, beelovesedward**,** amobutterfly25, TaraTroubles, and the loving, caring, kind hearted aliceTHEmerpire reviewed, thank you so much, I love you all. I just want to say that I am really proud of this chapter! I think it is the best I wrote, please review and tell me if you think it is the best and if it is not please tell me which chapter! Thanks for reading!**

All the way there Alice talked about the perfect dress and every time she said "That's it, I can't change my mind now it is the best dress!" she would decide that it could be tweaked a bit she would design a whole different dress in her mind.

"Alice, where are we going? We have been in the car for three and a half hours listening to you think of a dress, only hearing parts of it because you mostly talk in your mind." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella but we are getting clothes for a wedding, we can't go to just any store."

"Hey Rose any idea where she is taking us?'

"I don't know where exactly but I know it will be big, expensive, and it will take forever." She said sighing and leaning back in her seat.

"Don't worry we will be there in about thirty minutes." Alice said checking her watch.

"Ok well then I am going to take a nap, I'll need it shopping with you." I said lying down. Soon I was in a deep sleep.

"Bella, Bella! Come on, you have to get ready to walk down the aisle!" Alice practically yelled pulling me to a pair of big oak doors.

As I walked through the big doors the pianist started playing everyone was watching me and my dad took my arm and we started walking. I looked around to see every one. On one side were all the vampires I know and on the other was the pack and mixed in was all my human friends and family. And standing at the alter was Edward with a huge smile on his face. Emmett and Jasper were next to him while Alice and Rosalie were opposite. I saw Esme and Carlisle and Esme sitting in the front next to my mom and Phil.

This was it, the first day of the rest of my life. The best day of my life. I can't believe that it is finally here. Everything went by so fast.

When me and Charlie got up to the alter he gave me a hug and sat down next to Phil.

"We are gathered here today to to join Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen in holy matramony…" I didn't hear the rest, I got lost in Edwards eyes.

Edwards "I do" brought me back to earth. 

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward as your loftly wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" The priest said.

"I do!" I said my smile hurting my face.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Edward whispered bending down to kiss me.

"So happy we didn't miss the kiss, don't you think Jane." A voice said shattering the amazing atmosphere and stopping me and Edward inches from each others lips. "Well Cullens good to see you all, and Bella I am very happy to see you. Just not how you are. Well-" Aro words were cut off as his nose wrinkled in disgust as he smelt the pack the first time. He turned to face them with an ugly expression.

"What are they doing here?!" Demetri said stepping up. I just noticed him and Felix, why would I look at them when Aro and Jane were there.

"What is happening? You people are ruining the wedding! Who are you and what do you want?!" Mom said standing up.

"We just dropped in to see if our little Bella was still human and we see that we have a more important issue. There are werewolves in Washington! And Bella is human! What a surprise!" Aro said walking up to me and Edward.

"Please tell me why would Bella not be human and who on earth do you think is a werewolf?" Mom said her temper rising.

"Oh you don't know do you? You are Bella's mother, am I right."

"Yes and you are ruining her wedding! And what do you mean 'oh you don't know'?"

"Oh well your new son-in-law is a…" He said pausing for dramatic effect.

"Enough! Get out and never return!" Edward said making all the humans in the room shiver, including me.

"No I think these good people have the right to know. The Cullens are all vamp…"

"Dude, will you shut up and leave?! We are trying to watch the wedding and you are disrupting it!" Paul yelled at the other vampires, stuck his tongue out at Felix, and sat down and started talking to Seth.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T! HE DID NOT JUST STICK IS TONGUE OUT AT ME!" Felix yelled walking over to Paul. "YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU CAN'T STICK YOU TONGUE OUT AT ME!"

"Well it looks like I just did." Paul said standing up. "What are you going to do about it?" He said.

And Felix slapped him. Not a vampire hit but a slap. A bitch slap. Most of the humans went "Ohhhhh!"

"DON'T GET ALL UP IN MY COOL AID!"

"DON'T GET ALL UP IN YOUR WHAT?!" Felix yelled with a confused look. "YOU ARE SO STUPID I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING! SPEAK IN ENGLISH!"

"DON'T GET FLIP WITH ME!" Paul said towering over him.

"DON'T GET WHAT WITH YOU?! STOP MAKING ME CONFUSED!"

"Boys no fighting, this is a wedding and we want to see the bride and groom kiss, so I want you to sit back down Paul and I want Felix to go sit in a corner." Aro said surprising the vampires, werewolves, and me.

"Yeah you heard him, go in a corner stupid!" Paul yelled in his face before sitting.

"THAT'S IT!" Felix yelled, and he hit him, a vampire hit. And the fight started.


End file.
